


This Body of Mine

by Futago (Jumelles_Futago)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumelles_Futago/pseuds/Futago
Summary: Fulcrum and unknown body functions drabble





	

Fulcrum hadn't had a lot of time to get used to his body.

After his operation, he remembered waking up in darkness, thick even against the light of his own optics. He'd felt weird– new– undiscovered– but wrong. Later he found out what the room– _rooms_ had been for. Some couldn't cope with the change to a K-Class well, and being who they were now meant that that inability usually resulted in a volatile explosion.

The next 6 mega-cycles was his life in that room, and every once in a while there'd be a little vibration. No sound, the walls were that thick, see. All that got through was a small shake– the last his life would amount to if he wasn't careful.

Fulcrum spent those 6 mega-cycles trying to pull himself together; to make his body work like it used to. Heating and cooling systems were thankfully easy to setup in the first breams of consciousness. Fuel consumption and regulation were simpler in this new frame. Motor functions took much longer, and for a while it was all conscious thoughts:

  
L_Hand  
     Finger_01  
          Joint_01  
               Y-Axis  
                    + 5.11°

L_Hand  
     Finger_01  
          Joint_02  
               Y-Axis  
                    + 23 .75°

L_Hand  
     Finger_01  
          Joint_03  
               Y-Axis  
                    + 16 .24°

There, he was pointing one finger. Till he learned it. Till the paths became automatic. Till he could function on a new normal.

At the end of the isolation, he was thrust a pair of goggles, loaded up on a drop ship headed for Clemecy, and told he was doing this for the good of the Decepticon Empire. That all his past transgressions would be redeemed by his sacrifice.

Fulcrum had jumped because he couldn't do anything but. The rest is history as the saying goes.

Minus the sols spent in stasis, this body was still relatively new to him. So every once in a while it surprised him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Wha?" Fulcrum looked back, pulling his hands out of the delicate filtration system he was trying to fix. Misfire's ramblings usually came with _touching_ – a Misfire level of rough housing almost always put him on his aft.

New frame, different strength levels.

Something he embarrassingly had to learn. Crankcase still laughed at him about it. They really spared no expense building everything else that would _house the loaded charge of an explosive warhead._

Fulcrum was not amused at this development in the slightest.

"You're twitchy." Misfire stated matter-of-factly, squinting at him.

"What? No, I'm– aren't you supposed to be helping Spinster?"

The question was unsurprisingly ignored. Equally unsurprising was Misfire shoving himself right into his personal space. What Fulcrum was _not_ prepared for was hands grabbing the panels on his back. It was unexpected, therefore squeaking in surprise was a completely warranted response.

Misfire's palms firmly but gently– wasn't that weird to say– pressed against his panels, and something Fulcrum couldn't describe but like bad code 'switching' off in response made his frame relax. Double surprise, Fulcrum hadn't even known he was so stressed.

"Oh my god, what did you– what the speck was that?!"

Misfire's hands didn't leave, which was totally O.K. cause clearly he had some kind of magic touch right now.

"Jeeze, Pinhead, what do you know? You may not have wings, but you can fly." His stupid little nicknames almost ruined the moment they were having.

"I think you mean fall." Uhh this was getting embarrassing– he _moaned_ after saying that. But Primus did it feel good.

"You're in withdrawal."

"Says...the mech...with a snack obsessionnn..." Fulcrum wished he'd said that with some ire, he was tired of the crumbs Misfire left about, but it was more sighed out as he leaned harder into the jet.

"I know, I'm so helpful, you'd be lost without me~"

There was so many reasons why that statement was wrong, Fulcrum didn't even want to waste his time correcting him.

"You know, Dud, since I'm so helpful and all, I'll take you out when I go flying."

Just the thought of Misfire holding onto him while there was any sizable distance between them and the ground was scary enough to ruin this good thing.

"Absolutely not!" Fulcrum pushed Misfire away at the bemoan of his panels. Nope, no way, never going to happen. He had a little more self-preservation than that and he was exercising it by ignoring the hulking presence behind him and going back to his work.

Misfire only laughed like he knew Fulcrum didn't mean a word, like he was just going to come crawling back to him later.

"What ever you say, Pinhead."

God dammit he totally was, fragger.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have more chapters added...


End file.
